Completely Incomplete
by TheRealBrink
Summary: Korra is a college student who has an incredible singing talent. When some amazing things happen to her, will she live up to expectations or crumble under pressure? Or maybe, just find something different .
1. Chapter 1

Completely Incomplete.

"Alright guys, today I will be singing Second Chance, hope you enjoy.

My eyes are open wide

And by the way, I made it

Through the day

I watched the world outside

By the way, I'm leaving out

Today

I just saw Hayley's comet

She waved

Said, 'Why you always running in place?'

Even the man in the

Moon disappeared

Somewhere in the

Stratosphere

[Chorus]

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

Please don't cry

One tear for me

I'm not afraid of

What I have to say

This is my one and

Only voice

So listen close, it's

Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet

She waved

Said, 'Why you always running in place?'

Even the man in the

Moon disappeared

Somewhere in the

Stratosphere

[Chorus]

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

Here's my chance

This is my chance

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

[x2]

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance"

As I finished the final chords of the song, I gave the signal for my best friend, Bolin, to turn off the camera. Just like every week, we were in my basement recording song covers to post online, just hoping someone important would see them.

At least that was the plan in the beginning. Sing songs, post them online, get famous, make money. So far that hasn't worked out though. It doesn't bother me much because it became a hobby. Something to do when bored.

"Great as usual Korra." Said Bolin as he turned off the camera. He plugged the camera into my computer and started uploading it. "So, how about we go gets some drinks to celebrate?" He said looking at me.

"Celebrate what?" I asked confused.

"Your 100th cover obviously." He gave a slight grin and then the computer beeped. "All I have to do is edit your video a bit, and it'll be ready to upload. So, is that a yes or no to drinks?"

Understand this, Bolin and I are great friends and all, but when it comes to him drinking alcohol, he becomes a real ass. He turns into a completely different person. He flirts with random girls and myself, says mean things, and is just plain rude. Worst part is, I normally have to call his brother to come get him.

"I would love to but finals are coming up and quite frankly, I really need to pass them. It's always great to have a backup plan incase this whole music nonsense doesn't work out."

"It's cool Korra, I understand completely. Well, if you need me, you know where to find me!" He said leaving. Chances are, he's heading over to Narook's bar.

I put my guitar in its usual resting spot, and went upstairs to find my roommate, Asami, in the kitchen cooking something in a skillet. I snuck up behind her and gave her a hug from behind. She jumped and almost stabbed me with the knife that was in her hand.

"Easy killer, I'm not going to hurt you." I said jokingly.

"Damn it Korra! You know how easily scared I get! One of these times I'm seriously going to hurt you!" She said, acting very motherly. That's one of my favorite parts about Asami, she's like the mom I never had, and my best friend at the same time.

To get on that topic, my mom died when I was young. My dad resorted to drinking and I was eventually put in foster care. I got adopted by an amazing family eventually, but they just didn't really fill the void. Having a foster mom Is different from a real one. Same with a dad.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly. "So, watcha cookin' good lookin'?"

"Food." She said blankly.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" I said giving a salute to her.

"It's a secret. Now go away!" She said pushing me out of the kitchen.

I walked out of the kitchen and into our average size living room, plopping down on the black leather sofa that was directly in front of the 72" plasma screen TV. I pushed the on button as the "Boob-Tube" hummed to life. The news popped on, as an amber alert for another missing child appeared at the top of the screen. Damn, 3rd one this month.

The smells of food was making my stomach growl and making me want to investigate the kitchen more and more. It ate me up until I couldn't handle it anymore.

Quietly, I got up from the couch and tip-toed my way to the doorway of the kitchen. As I peeked my head around the corner, a black zipped up hoodie appeared in front of me. I slowly looked upwards to see Asami staring down at me.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Korra." She grinned.

"How did you..." I asked, confused.

"You forget I have cameras installed? It's not hard to get the video on my laptop." She said pointing to her computer sitting on the counter.

"That's not fair!" I said very childish. "What are you making!" I demanded.

"Something to eat! Now go away!" She said turning around. I took the chance to pull her backwards by her shoulder and out of the kitchen. I slid in, shut the door behind me and locked it. She pounded on the door after trying to open it.

"Korra! Open up!"

"I will once I find out what's being made!" I walked over to the counter and looked around. Nothing to be found. I opened the fridge and looked in, once again nothing. I looked everywhere and found nothing. I walked back to the door and unlocked it.

"Ok what gives Asami?" I said opening the door. She was nowhere to be found. I looked around the corner and saw nothing. "Asami!" I yelled. "Why are you so cruel!" I stepped back into the living room. On the coffee table, sat a yellow sticky note with some writing on it, which wasn't there previously. I picked it up and looked at it. It seemed there was an unfamiliar address on it.

Looks like I'm going there. Wether or not I find something good isn't up to me, but we shall see wont we.

Authors Note: Alright guys. Review, Follow, and Favorite. Hope you enjoyed. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Korra POV:

I jumped into my car and turned on the ignition. I grabbed the GPS out of the glove compartment on the passenger side. I typed in the address and let it connect to the satellites.

"Please drive .2 miles and turn right." The female voice said. I attached it to the windshield and put it in drive.

I pulled up to a rundown looking building and double checked the address. I started to feel the all to often occurrence of nerves in my gut.

"You got this Korra. Just get out and go inside. Nothing bars going to happen." I said to myself.

After managing up enough nerve, I stepped out of the SUV and headed towards the what looked to be the front door. I took an extremely deep breath and pulled open the front door.

It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything but some tables set up here and there.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of people yelled and jumped up from behind the tables as the lights turned on. I jumped a bit but then saw everyone was familiar. I looked around and found Asami.

"I hate you." I mouthed at her.

"Love you too." She replied.

After a bunch of nonsense and finally sitting down, I found myself surrounded by people. There was Asami, Bolin, Howl, and most shocking to me, was Mako.

"So what's all this about?" I whispered to Asami.

"You just put up your 100th cover, and your birthday is next week, figured we would kill 2 birds with 1 stone." She replied.

"That's next week? Man. I'm getting way to old." She laughed and we received some weird looks from the other guys.

After the party, it was just Asami, Bolin, Mako (still sure why he was here) and myself. We were cleaning up the building.

"Hey! I'll be right back!" Bolin yelled at Asami and I. We looked at each other and went back to work. He came back with 2 speakers.

"Great idea Bo." Asami said. He nodded as he plugged in the speakers. Then he stopped and looked around like he was missing something. Mako walked up behind him and pulled an Auxiliary cord from his back pocket and handed it to him.

"What would I ever do without you." Mako just shook his head and went back to cleaning and moving tables around.

There was a slight humming sound then music started playing.

"Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?

Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

What if I'm far from home?

Oh, brother I will hear you call.

What if I lose it all?

Oh, sister I will help you out!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

What if I'm far from home?

Oh, brother I will hear you call.

What if I lose it all?

Oh, sister I will help you out!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

The song ended and I looked around. Everything was practically clean and moved back to its original spot. I looked over and saw Asami and Bolin talking away, about what, I will never know.

"Alright, I'm going to head out if everything's all good here." I said out loud, not to anyone specific. I saw Bolin make a hand movement. I started walking over to my vehicular device as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Korra, wait up." And of course, it's the one person I wouldn't want it to be. I turned around and stopped walking as he jogged up beside me.

"Can I catch a ride with you? Bolins taking Asami to a movie or something." So that's what they were talking about."

"Sure, whatever. Hop in." I said getting in the SUV. He got in and I moved the notebook I had sitting on the seat.

"Buckle up." I said as I turned on the vehicle. This was going to be an awkward ride.

I was right as usual. No later than 2 minutes later he started asking questions.

"I can tell you really don't like me. Why is that?"

"Do I have to answer that?" He nodded. I sighed and knew it was useless trying to fight it. "One, you're a jerk anytime I call you to pick up Bolin, two, you seem like you are cocky as hell and just unpleasant to be around, three, you're a multi-sport player."

"What's the last one have to do with anything?" He asked.

"It doesn't. Three reasons are better than two." I said and concentrated back on the road.

"I'm going to make you change your mind about it." He said looking over at me.

"You have fun trying to do that." I replied.

"If you give me a chance, I could do it." Damn he is so persistent.

"What kind of chance do you want?" I said knowing he won't give up.

"We go to a movie and dinner, all expense paid by me."

"And what makes you think I'm willing to give you this chance?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You want to prove me wrong." He gave a slight grin.

"Fine. Pick me up tomorrow at 6. No later and no earlier."

"Deal."

AN/ I had this chapter done for a while but forgot to upload it. SORRY. Review, and all that good stuff. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Till next time. Idk what happened but it didn't upload when I tried a couple days ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra POV:

The next day came around like any other. I didn't have to get up until 10 because my first class starts at 11, and as usual, we did absolutely nothing in most classes.

If it weren't for my parents, I wouldn't have come to college. I'm not mad they forced me to anymore because its the only reason I met Asami and Bolin.

I took my phone out of my pocket and clicked the home button. The screen lit up and read 2:37 PM. 23 more minutes and I get to go to my favorite class, Contemporary Music, just because it deals with music.

I walked into the grey building, swiping my student ID at the front door. I was buzzed in and waved at the student sitting at the information desk. He gave a head nod and went back to business.

I briskly strolled into the medium sized classroom, setting my backpack down.

"Korra! How was your weekend?" Mr Tenzin asked.

"Great, and yours?"

"Just peachy."

Class went on as usual. We just reviewed for exams that were coming up.

"Korra, can I see you after class?" I looked up and nodded.

-After Class-

"You wanted to see me?" I said walking up to his desk.

"Yes, don't worry, you are not in trouble." I gave a sigh I relief. "I'm taking a couple students on a Field trip to see an orchestra preform, you are invited to come."

"Thanks, when is it?"

"It's a month from now, but I need at least 2 weeks notice if you are going to attend or not." He said going back to the stack of papers on his desk.

"Alright, I'll check my schedule and get back to you." I said walking out of the room.

Finally, all my classes are done. Now I can go home and relax.

But I can't. I told Mako he could take me to the movies. Whatever.

I finished driving home and sat down on the leather sofa. More quickly than usual, boredom set in. Like I usually do when I'm bored, I went and grabbed my guitar from the basement.

I started strumming an all to familiar tune.

"My father he told me what goes around,

Comes, comes around again

The faces you see on the way up

Are those on the way back down, my friend

But you've been climbing shoulders around you

Trying to reach the big blue sky

And all above you is just the blackness, darling

And everything below you dies

And everything below you dies

You've been growing up

You've been growing on

Further away from us now

Further away from us now

And nobody gives a f*ck about you

Tell you it's a damn shame

The prettiest eyes in the whole world

The same fool in the same game

The same fool in the same game

You've been growing up

You've been growing on

Further away from us now

Further away from us now."

I set the guitar down and took a deep breath. My fingers ached because I couldn't find a pick to use.

6 rolled around faster than expected. I heard a knock at the door.

"COME IN!" I yelled.

"You ready to go?" Mako asked. He was wearing a grey jacket unzipped with a black shirt on, the same red scarf as always, a pair of jeans and some high tops.

"Yea, let me go get changed." I said heading towards my room.

"You look fine." He said.

"I always look fine, but if you're wearing that than I'm putting on something else." I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a light blue shirt that compliments my eyes. I grabbed a pair of Of shoes from my closet and went back downstairs.

Mako was pacing around when I came back down.

"It took you 5 minutes to change into that?" He said looking back at me.

"I think you're being a little dramatic." I said pulling out my phone. 6:13. Of maybe he's not being dramatic.

"Whatever, lets just get going."

We arrived at the movie theater after a mom eventful drive.

"What movie do to want to watch?" He asked.

I looked at the currently playing section.

"Ehhh. Lets just go with Paranoia." Turns out, that would be one of the 2 worst decisions I would make tonight.

THE MOVIE WAS TERRIBLE! Not the actors or anything, the plot just sucked.

"I'm never letting you choose movies ever again." Mako said as we got into his car. "Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"You choose." I said being indifferent.

"Why did I have a feeling you would do that." He said started up the vehicle.

We arrived at a small establishment with the title of Narook's. I followed Mako inside.

"Hi, How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Table for 2 please." He said politely.

"Right this way." She said grabbing 2 menus and leading us to a table. She set the menus down and I could almost swear she winked at Mako. My suspicions were confirmed when he sighed and rolled his eyes. I sat down and eyed the menu.

"Hi. My names Angel, and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" She asked.

"I'll have a water." Mako said.

"Can I get a coffee, and a water please."

"Do you want cream and or sugar?"

"No thank you." I said and she went away.

"You drink your coffee black?" Mako asked.

"It's the only way to drink it." I said. She came back shortly with our drinks and we ordered our food. "You're not being very convincing Mako."

"Not trying to be. I don't even know why I brought you on a date."

"Woah. What happened to the "I'll prove you wrong" Mako?"

"Nothing. I just came to a bunch of realizations today." He said looking down.

"Are you going to tell me them?" I said and he looked up.

"I didn't exactly bring you here to tell you my sob story, and besides, why would you want to listen to it anyway. We don't exactly get along."

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Sometimes you clear your head when you talk it through with someone else."

"Fine." He said sighing. "I see all these people in relationships, and It gets me thinking. Why do we go through these types of things? 3/4s of relationships are just going to lead to heartbreak in the end. Why do we keep putting ourselves through it?"

"In hopes that it will be different the next time. In hopes that you find the one." I replied simply.

The rest of dinner went by quickly. There was some small talk but we mostly just ate and left. I watched the same lady who showed us to our table slip a piece of paper into makos pocket. I took a guess and figured it was her phone number.

We arrived back at my apartment and he shut off the engine.

"Well... I'll see you around Korra."

"Yea, see you around. Thanks for the movie and dinner."

"No problem." He said driving off.

I don't like him, but why do I feel disappointed that he didn't walk me to the door?

A/N This took a lot longer than the other chapters. Review, I like the criticism, tell what I need to do better and/or change. Tell me what you want to see in this story. Until next time, PEACE.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami POV:

It was now 3 PM and Korra still hasn't gotten out of bed. What's been her issue lately. Ever since she went on that date with mako she's been moping around. Waiittt a Minute. Something happened on that date and its got Korra depressed. I'm going to find out.

Korra POV:

There was a soft knock at my door and I peeped up at he clock. It read 3:30. Thank goodness it's a Saturday and there are no classes.

"What do you wan 'Sami." I asked quietly.

"To talk. Now can I come in?" She sounded concerned.

"Yea, whatever." I said turning away from the door too look at the opposing wall. I felt Asami take a seat on my bed and I heard her sigh.

"Korra, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean." I replied.

"Quit lying. Why have you been moping around for the past couple of days and why are you still in bed at almost 4?"

"Becuase I hate mornings?"

"Mornings are 6-10. That's not an excuse. Now, what's your issue, and when was the last time you took a shower!?"

"Two days ago. And there's nothing wrong."

"Korra, you haven't eaten anything in two days. There's obviously something wrong." I just kept silent. "If you don't get up in the next 5 minutes I'm getting Bolin to come force you to get up."

"Why do I have to get up..."

"We are going to a party."

"No Asami. I will get up, but I'm not going to a party."

"Makos going to be there." I recalled the crappy feeling that's occurred that night. And for some reason, his realizations hit me aswell. The heart does some stupid things.

"I don't care. I'm not going."

"There's going to be food." She said dragging out the the word. My stomach growled.

"Grr. Fine. I'll come to this stupid party with you. But only because there's going to be food and in starving." I said getting up.

"Good, we leave in 10 minutes."

"Asami, that's not enough time. I need to shower, shave, dry my hair, pick out clothes." I said going through the list of things.

"Get your shower and shave. I'm going to do your hair and pick out your clothes. Now go!" She said shoving me towards the rest room.

"I walked into the restroom turning on the water. I grabbed my razor and stepped into the shower.

After that whole ordeal, I stepped out and dried off. I slid into my bra and underwear and stepped out of the restroom.

"Asami!" I yelled. She walked into the restroom with clothes in hand, and dragging a chair behind her. She handed me the clothes and left again. I slid them on and opened the door again.

-At The Party-

I've never hated Asami as much as I do right now. She curled my hair and chose a skin tight short dress for me to wear. Chances are if I bent down it would show my ass. I tried arguing with her about it but as she said "You need to mingle tonight."

Asami and I walked into the house, and I got a strong scent of alcohol. Great, a bunch of drunk horny college kids all in the same building. Chances are in the next hour there will be 3 girls knocked up.

I saw Bolin walk up and give Asami a kiss. I knew something was up.

"Hey Korra! Great to see you! You look fantastic!" He yelled over the loud music. I could smell hints of alcohol on his breath."

"Good to see you too Bo. Try not to drink to much more!" I yelled back. Bolin drug Asami off and I was alone. I walked forward and felt really awkward. A couple reasons, I didn't know anyone, all the guys are looking me, their girlfriends are getting pissed at them for doing so. Just what I need, a bunch of angry girls and guys after me.

Noticing a balcony, I slid outside and looked out over a small patch of woods. It would had been peaceful if the music was t ridiculously loud.

I heard the door open and I just ignored it.

"Lovely night." A familiar voice said.

"It is, isn't it?" I said looking up at the sky.

"Didn't think you were going to come. Bo said Asami was dragging you here." Mako said.

"Wasn't exactly planning on it." I replied looking at Mako. He was in a simple shirt and a pair of jeans. Something was off though. He wasn't wearing His scarf. "Where's you're scarf?"

"It's at home. I didn't want it to get ruined. I knew there was going to be a bunch of drunk people here." He replied.

"That makes sense." I said looking back out over the railing.

"So what's been up?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied annoyed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to be here, I come out here to be alone and then you come out here and all of a sudden it's 20 Questions."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave." He said heading back inside.

"Mako." I said turning around. He stopped. "Look I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately and it's been stressful."

"It's fine Korra. If you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you." He said stepping back into the building. I stayed outside for a little longer before heading inside looking for Mako.

I slid past a bunch of people making out and then saw him, with a girl. She had her arms around him, her face vacuumed to his. My stomach turned and I ran out the front door, trying to hold back tears. Truth is, I fell for mako some point between our date and now. I don't know why or how, but it just happened.

Once outside, I let the tears flow. Asami was my ride here, but she was inside, and I'm not going back in there. Looks like I'm walking.

I took off my heels and started walked on the side of the road. Car after car went by, some honking, others slowing down asking if I needed a ride. I politely declined them all though.

It was another 5 minutes before a car stopped beside me.

"Korra, hop in." A voice said. I just shook my head and kept walking. "Korra, let me take you home." I was now sure it's Mako. I shook my head again and he drove forward and stopped in front of me. He hopped out and walked over to me.

"What's your issue now?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, now leave me alone." I said walking around him.

"There's obviously something wrong of you wouldn't have been crying earlier." He said. I was hoping he hadn't noticed. I stopped walking.

"Why do you care so much what's wrong. Why don't you go suck face with that girl back at the party." I said, starting to walk again.

"Because I don't know that girl, she was drunk. And I don't like that girl." He said. I just kept walking. I heard him get back into his vehicle and he pulled up beside me again. "Come on Korra, let me drive you home." I finally gave in. I got in and buckled up.

I managed to avoid eye contact until we arrived at my home. I got out and quickly walked to the door. I unlocked it, stepped inside, and shut it behind me.

What did I just do... I didn't even thank him for taking me home...

A/N I don't even know guys. Whats a story without some drama. Dont worry, there will be more music in the next chapter. I'm just setting up the story currently. I guess just review, favorite, and follow. See you all later.


End file.
